Sisters
by dstarGold93
Summary: AU: Regina has yet another sister but this one she knows about. Amelia is in love with Rumplestiltskin but was married to the man her sister loved due to the curse their mother cast. She had their son Roland, and when the curse breaks they have to learn how to live in this new life. Slowly Regina and Amelia start to figure out more things about their mother, and about themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Regina Mills was the Mayor of Storybrooke when the curse was cast by her mother Cora. She had a sister named Amelia and they were very close. Cora was coated in darkness long ago, and obsessed with power. She married Prince Henry and gave birth to Regina first and then to Amelia. Her daughters were not what she wanted when they grew up. They both wanted true love, and perfect happiness. Regina had found her true love with Robin Hood, but Cora was not pleased with that. In the new land she was creating a plan to make it so Regina held all the power, and she could manipulate that.

Amelia was twenty four and good friends with Emma the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. That was not something Cora was happy about. There was never really a moment when she was proud of her daughters. Amelia came close when she went to see Rumplestiltskin and asked him to teach her magic, but that plan failed when Amelia fell in love with him. Cora made sure that was over before it started, because she knew she needed Rumplestiltskin for this Curse to work. In Storybrooke Amelia Mills was estranged from her sister, and blamed for ruining her life. In Storybrooke her love for Rumple forgotten she married Robin, and had a son with him.

Emma was lost to her parents and her son Henry was lost to her. She had a son with Baelfire the son of Rumplestiltskin, and that was a part of happiness keeping Rumple away from darkness. Cora knew she needed him to remain dark until her curse was complete. In Storybrooke Emma was on the streets, abandoned by parents she never knew, and Rumple was known and Mr. Gold. He was a pawn shop owner, also owner of the entire town, and involved with Cora.

This world was created by Cora, for Cora and it almost stayed that way. One night when Henry was then years old he found a storybook in his closet. He was adopted by Regina and they had a rough relationship once he discovered the truth, and tried to break the curse. Eventually one day it all came crashing down as Emma stood against Cora and defeated her. Cora ran off in parts of the woods and hid until she could get control of her magic yet again. She was not going to lose everything she worked so hard for.

The residents of Storybrooke had a hard time coming back from the lives they led in Storybrooke. Amelia and Regina's relationship was damaged because Amelia had a child with Regina's true love. Robin and Amelia had no feelings for each other except friendship. It was something they needed to talk about but they didn't really want to address it. Emma had been reunited with Henry and he was the only thing in Storybrooke that kept Regina sane. Then she saw that Amelia and Robin had a child together when she was supposed to be the one to have his child.

As for Emma and Bae things didn't work out how they intended it. Bae fell through a portal before Henry was born, and nobody to this day knew where he was. Emma was upset but she had someone to help her feel better and that just happened to be Killian Jones, or better known as Captain Hook. Things were way passed complicated in Storybrooke because of Cora's curse, but the residents were trying to make the best of it. Cora had no plans to give up and it was only a matter of time until she revealed her newest plan.

Regina was made out to be cruel in Storybrooke even though in the Enchanted Forest she was friends with Snow White. Regina wasn't a bad person she was just the child of one. Amelia had gone to see her a couple times, but she chickened out before she actually knocked on her door. Regina finally couldn't take it anymore, and went to knock on Amelia's door. Regina was at the door to the apartment that her sister was sharing with Robin and their son. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Amelia opened the door wearing jeans and a T-shirt with Roland in tow behind her. She looked at Regina in shock, and just smiled and let her come inside.

Cora watched from the distance as her two daughters were in the same room together. She hoped she could put her new plan into motion as soon as possible.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading. Let me know if you would like to see more of this story, please R &R. ~Keep Dreaming and Scheming~ **


	2. Chapter 2

Regina had been sitting on the couch for about five minutes in silence. She had so much she wanted to say, but once she got there she couldn't remember any of it. Roland was off playing so Amelia just sat there looking at her sister nervously.

"You know on the way over here I had a million things to say." Regina finally said.

"You could always just hit me instead. Trust me I deserve it." Amelia sighed

"No you don't. I want to hate you because I still have memories of Storybrooke, but the memories of the Enchanted Forest are real memories. You didn't really steal Robin from me, and you don't love him for real. You don't love him for real right?" Regina asked

"No. I could never do that to you. Regina when the curse broke and I was in this house with Robin, and Roland I just felt horrible. This should have been your life. I shouldn't have been the one to marry him and have his child. I love Roland with all my heart, but I feel like I stole it from you." Amelia explained

"Mother has really done a number hasn't she?" Regina said.

"You got that right. Cora's main goal always was to get you on top and me out of your life. I was never the wanted child, I was an accident which she always made sure I knew it." Amelia said bitterly

"Well I'm just glad the curse is over and we can try and move on. We can move on can't we?" Regina asked.

"Regina I can move pass this if you can. I mean I've slept with Robin multiple times in the years we've been cursed, and we have a son together. Aside from having Roland it meant nothing to me, and I want you two to have happiness again. You were so in love and I always wanted the two of you to end up together." Amelia said honestly

"Is he here?" Regina asked

"No he moved out. When the curse broke he decided it was best if he left and lived in the forest for a while to think. He is however coming over to pick up Roland as usual for dinner. If you want Roland and I could go out and you two can talk." Amelia suggested

"I don't want to get in the way." Regina said

"Regina stop it. If this is ever going to work you have to know that no matter what you will not be in the way. Aside from being Roland's aunt you will most likely be his step-mother someday so you will be in his life. Robin is an amazing dad all of the time, and missing one night of dinner to talk to you about something important is not going to ruin him in Roland's eyes." Amelia explained.

"Okay. What time should I be here tonight?" Regina asked.

"Get here at seven. Robin should be here around seven thirty." Amelia said

"You know you feel so terrible for all this and I don't want you to. Mother was in control and she did this for her own sick and twisted reasons. How have you been? With seeing certain people?" Regina asked

"Very subtle Regina. I'm fine. I mean it's not like with you and Robin. You two were in love and involved. Rumple and I just had a thing for each other. I loved him, but he needed his magic and I understood that. He needed to find Bae and Cora took advantage. She used him and probably ruined any chance I ever had with him." Amelia said sadly.

"You're not even going to try?" She asked

"I did. When the curse broke I went to find him, and I saw him through the window of his house having sex on his couch with Belle." Amelia said.

Regina just sat there and looked sadly at her sister. Belle had went with Rumple as part of deal with her father, but something happened between the two. Rumple then later met Amelia and he showed romantic interest in her, and same with her. Belle and Mr. Gold in Storybrooke didn't really have much interaction but that was because he was too busy with Cora.

"Wow. I don't even know what to say." Regina replied honestly.

"Yeah not much to say really. Belle is sleeping with him now, and I just need to give up on that. I have Roland now and it isn't just me anymore. Besides he slept with Cora so I don't exactly think we can have a healthy relationship." Amelia said

"Oh that's right. That is disgusting." Regina said

"Exactly. I don't really want to have sex with someone who has had sex with my mother. I don't really want to even talk to him at the moment." Amelia said

"I want us to go back and just never lost so much time. Years have gone by where I have hated you, and we were all we had back in the Enchanted Forest." Regina said

"Yes I do too, but we can't rewind time. Cora did what she did, and now we have to pay for it. I love you Gina, and I want things to go back to normal too. Well as normal as we can get with me having Robin's child." Amelia said

"We can figure this out. We have to. I don't want us hating each other and even though it would hurt if you wanted Robin I would step out of the way." Regina said

"Regina, you do not have to step out of the way. I love Robin because he gave me Roland, but nothing more than that. He is your true love, and it will be all good again." Amelia said

"So anything else you've discovered after the curse broke?" Regina asked

"Not really. I've been trying to explain it to Roland as best I can. I am just thankful he is smart for being an eight year old." Amelia said

"I'm going to go and see what else has changed around here, and if people have found who they are looking for. I will back here later." Regina said

"Okay. I'm going to call Robin and let him know so he isn't totally caught off guard tonight." Amelia said

"Thank you Amelia. I've missed you so much." Regina said

"I've missed you too Gina." Amelia smiled

The two sisters hugged and they for the first time felt that everything was going to work out here in Storybrooke.

* * *

 **AN: Just an update my other stories that are unfinished will be wrapping up finally. I hope to have them done by the end of this week. Please R &R**


End file.
